In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. Sho 61-85369, it is described that an analogous compound of the compound of the present invention, in which the following moiety (which corresponds to the right hand moiety of formula (I) which starts with --A--): EQU --A--(CO).sub.p --(R.sup.2 C.dbd.CR.sup.3).sub.q --(C.ident.C).sub.r --(R.sup.4 C.dbd.CR.sup.5).sub.s --Ar.sup.2
is bonded to an alkyl, a cycloalkylalkyl group or a cycloalkyl group, has antifungal activities.
However, the present inventors made intensive studies in order to find a more excellent antifungal agent and found that the compound of the present invention is an excellent antifungal agent to accomplish the present invention.